As Sick As A Dog Demon
by Crispina Echidna
Summary: Sesshoumaru has fallen ill!Now Rin and Jaken have to take care of him.RinSess In a father daughter way.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:I do not own Sesshoumaru,Rin,Jaken,or anyone else on InuYasha,but hey a girl can dream cant she?**_

It was a cloudy day in the Sengoku Jidai.The air was warm and it looked like it was about to rain.Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly.He hated days like these.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"the voice of a little girl brought Sesshoumaru out of his thoughts."What is it Rin?"He looked down at the young human girl who was smiling widely and had something behind her back.

"I picked these for you M'lord!"She held out a boquet of flowers.The Taiyoukai nealed down next to her recieving the flowers.He took a beutiful purple one and put it behind Rin's ear.He hated to admit it,but after all the time he had been traveling with the girl she had grown on him.She was like a daughter to him.

"Thank you Rin."Rin smiled at him."Your welcome Sesshoumaru-sama."

He got up,putting the flowers in one of his pockets that were inside of his outfit.((Forgot what it was called ))

A toad demon came stumbling into the campsite fire wood in his hands that was stacked over his head.He triped on a root and squaked in surprise as he tumbled to the ground.Rin went into a fit of giggles while Sesshoumaru just rolled his eyes.Sesshoumaru stood and walked away from the campsite heading towards a hot spring,while Rin helped Jaken with picking up the fallen firewood.

After Sesshoumaru's bath((Pictures it in mind P)) he started to walk back to the campsite.'What the Hell?'he thought surprised as his vision started to blur.He started stumbling his vision getting worse.Sesshoumaru leaned against a tree for support.He blinked his golden eyes a few times,trying to clear his vision.A wave of pain went over him,sending him to the ground.

Rin sighed as she stared at the fire's flames.It had been an hour scence Sesshoumaru had left to go to the hot springs.It usually never took him this long.

"Master Jaken,do you think we should check on Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Jaken snorted."Silly girl.There is no reason to check on him."

"But what if there's something wrong?Or what if he's hurt or--"

"Will you shut up!"He snapped.

"Fine.If you wont go thenI will!"Rin stated as she got up and headed towards the direction where her lord had headed an hour ago.Rin had been walking for about fifteen minutes.She looked up and her eyes widened in horror."Sesshoumaru-sama!"she cried as she ran towards where the Taiyoukai lay unconcious."Sesshoumaru-sama,please dont leave me!"she sobbed as tears streaked down her face.She fely his forehead to find that he was running a fever.This only feuled her panic.

Rin grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly."Please My Lord,Please dont leave me..."

She heard footsteps and she turned around.She saw Jaken walking towards where they were,calling their names.

"Master Jaken!Sesshoumaru-sama is ill! Please hurry!"

_**Sorry if its short .I am exausted cause I just got over some kinda intestinal flu.So l8trs!Oh and please R&R!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Rin put a cold rag onto Sesshoumaru's forehead.His fever hadnt gone down at all scence she and Jaken had drug him back to camp.Jaken was out getting something to eat with Ah-Un so that left her and the Taiyoukai alone.Rin wanted to cry her eyes out,collapse onto Sesshoumaru's chest and hug him as if he was her life line,of course in Rin's eyes he WAS her life line.Yet,she did none of that.She knew that she had to be strong for her Lord and deal with this in a calm like matter.

Rin put her hand into his squeezing it slightly like she had done before."Open your eyes my lord,please dont leave me...Your all I have."she wispered hoping that with some luck he could hear her.She sighed sadly when there was no responce.Would Sesshoumaru-sama actually die?She shook her head trying to get the thought out of her head.She didnt know what she would do if Sesshoumaru had actually died.She held back tears that were threatening to fall.'No,no crying,Sesshoumaru-sama hates it when I cry...'she smiled slightly at the thought.Whenever she would cry her Lord was always there.He would comfort her in anyway possible.He would hug her,kiss her on her forehead telling her everything was alright...her eyes started to droop,soon she was fast asleep laying on Sesshoumaru's chest,a small smile on her face.

Sesshoumaru slowly opened his eyes seeing the night sky above him.Wasn't he in the forest?His head was throbbing and his whole body ached.The Taiyoukai then noticed the small weight on his chest.He sat up weakly and saw Rin,now laying in his lap.A small smile appeared on his face as he let his emotional mask slip.She started to stir so Sesshoumaru layed back down,feeling slightly light headed.Rin sat up and yawned,stretching her arms over her head.She looked over to Sesshoumaru to see his golden eyes staring at her.She smiled widely."Sesshoumaru-sama!How are you feeling?"She asked scooting closer to him.Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to speak but was interupted by a coughing fit.He covered his hand over his mouth.To Rin's horror blood started to slip between Sesshoumaru's fingers.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"she layed his head in her lap as the coughing fit was over.A trail of blood coming from Sesshoumaru's mouth.Rin took another rag and cleaned his face of any traces of blood.She then wiped off the smeared blood left on his palm.

"Arigatou Rin..."Sesshoumaru said.

Rin looked down and smiled at him."Your welcome My lord."

Sesshoumaru yawned slightly as he snuggled his head into her lap.Rin brushed a stray strand of hair out of Sesshomaru's face as she noticed her lords eyes droop as the herbs she had given him earlier started to take affect.'I wonder why they werent working when he was asleep?'Rin wondered.'Oh well,that isnt important.What is important is that Sesshoumru-sama gets better.'

She looked back down at the Taiyoukai to see that he was asleep.She giggled when she heard him snoring slightly.She had rarely ever seen Sesshoumaru sleep like this.He seemed so peacefull,and happy.Rin felt his forehead again.His fever had gone down a lot but it was still there.She set the cold rag on his head.Looking over Jaken and Ah-Un were sound asleep.Rin rested her back against a tree behind her and she fell asleep.

A/N:I wanted to make it longer but this just seemed like a good place to end the chappy ne?Please R&R!I was so happy when I got all of those reviews and for only 1 chapter! And I didnt get any flames either so yay!XD also sorry for anyone who wanted to review if they were anonymous / I dont know if there were any but if there were I'm soryy.-- I forgot to inable the anonymous reviewer setting lol.I'm such a baka.Anywayz Happy 2006 and please R&R

_**Ja Ne!**_


End file.
